Nightmares
by NearYourSmile
Summary: Harry has an awful nightmare and can't sleep. Who else is having nightmares that night? Read to find out.


She was sitting alone in the common room. It was nearly midnight and she was still doing her extra credit essay for history of magic. The room was dimly lit and the last embers of the dying fire were flickering in the stone fireplace. Her eyelids were starting to droop. She slumped forward onto her nearly completed essay, her head resting on her forearms and submitted to her exhaustion.

Upstairs, in the boys' dormitories, a young boy awoke with a jolt. He shot upright in bed, his raven hair falling into his eyes. His breath was coming in rough, uneven gasps. His eyes were wide has he survey the room. Soon the tension started to leave his body as he accepted the fact that it had been a dream. He ran his fingers though his tangled hair and cursed quietly under his breath. He should have been used to this by now, after years of gut wrenching nightmares you'd think one would adjust but he never did. Night after night the nightmares came. They varied from detention with Snape to watching his own death at Voldemort's hand. He let himself fall backwards onto his pillows. He tried in vain to remember a night were he hadn't had a nightmare. The worst was that lately he'd been having a new nightmare, one that he wished he wouldn't have. He felt almost guilty for having this kind of nightmare, here the whole wizarding world was at war with Voldemort; counting on him to carry the day for them, and he was having nightmares about a girl. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push all thoughts of her from his mind. It wasn't working. Everything came back to her, like she was all that mattered and all that had ever mattered. He thought about the dream and cringed. It killed him to see her with someone else, brushing him aside carelessly as if he didn't exist. Sometimes he hated his ginger haired friend for that. Anyone could see that he loved her, and she seemed to feel the same. So here he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sure, Ron was his best friend but he could be really thick sometimes. He couldn't believe that he hadn't gone after her yet. Harry let out an exasperated sigh and tossed restlessly on his bed. Finally he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be able to sleep and kicked off the covers. In an attempt not to disturb his roommates he tiptoed out of the room and wandered down the stairs to the common room.

He squinted as he entered his room. He let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. He eyes wandered over to the fireplace, the last embers were just starting to burn out. He walked over to kneel down in front of the soft warm light. The embers were mesmerizing. He was reminded of the time he had spoken to Sirius though that very fireplace. The thought made him smile, he was grateful to have some kind of family left to cherish. He eventually tore his eyes from the dazzling flames and got back on his feet. He turned to look about the rest of the room and his eyes immediately feel on the small figure hunched over sleeping at one of the tables.

Hermione seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her fingers were covered in ink and it looked as though she'd been working for hours. Her quill was still in her hand and Harry realized she must have dozed off mid-sentence. He laughed silently at her determination. She really was one of a kind. She was so overworked but every time Harry tried to tell her to loosen up he just got a lecture about exams and prepare for the future. The thought made him smile. She was a little crazy at times, but that made her even more wonderful. She was breathing deeply and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her hair fell behind her shoulders in soft waves, and seemed to glow in the dim candle lit room. She seemed so small and frail sitting here asleep on her essay. "She really should take better care of herself," thought Harry "She going to hurt herself sleeping like that." He really didn't want to wake her because he knew she's start working again, but he couldn't very well leave her asleep on this table. Carefully her took her quill from her hand and placed it on the table. He then scooped her up easily into his arms, she was feather light. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently. She stirred for a moment but didn't wake up.

He took a seat in one of the chairs across from his sleeping friend, and just looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful even when she was asleep and covered in ink. She looked so peaceful and Harry was able to feel better just being around her. He let himself enjoy her company and eventually drifted off feeling utterly content.

Screaming filled the room. He woke up suddenly, fell out of his chair and hit the ground hard. He winced and looked up to see a terrified Hermione staring back at him, eyes wide with terror. He rushed over to kneel in front of her and saw her eyes glistening with tears. He spoke in a soft voice in an effort to calm her.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She stared at him for a moment longer before the tears spilled over. She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. He was taken aback but quickly recovered and just held her. He stroked her hair, and told her everything was all right. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away from him. He took a seat beside her on the couch and looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Harry, it was absolutely awful. I was trapped and helpless without my wand. I was trying everything but there was no way out. Of course, _he_ was there. And I just had to sit there and watch while he- while he killed you!"

With that her eyes filled with tears again, and she hugged Harry so tightly it was hard for him to breath. Once she loosened her grip slightly, he spoke up.

"Hey, I'm right here, aren't I? Alive as ever. You know I'm not going to let that happen. He won't win, Hermione. It was just a dream, please stop crying. I hate to see you like this."

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I know it was just a dream, it's just… I just can't bear the thought of losing you Harry. You're just so important to me; I'd fall apart if you were gone. I- "

She stopped herself quickly and looked away, her tear stained face slowly turning rosy pink. Harry wondered why she looked away so embarrassed. He gently turned her face back towards him, forcing her to stare into his emerald green eyes.

"What were you saying, Hermione?"

She could get lost in those eyes, and without even thinking she just spoke.

"I was saying that I love you, Harry."

As soon as she registered what she had said, Hermione tried to pull away from Harry. How stupid could she get? There was no way he felt the same. But just as she was about to stand up and walk away from embarrassment, his strong arms pulled her back down. She turned to look at him only to see his face lit up with a smile. He leaned closer to her until his lips found hers. At first he eyes widened in shock, but the fluttered shut as she melted into his kiss. Her hands tangled themselves into his messy hair, and she let out an unintentional moan of satisfaction. He pulled her closer by the small of her back and let one of his hands brush across the soft skin of her cheek. It was only the need of air that caused them to break apart. She snuggled into his arms as he pulled her close. The light of the dying fire cast a soft pale orange glow over the pair.

"Hermione, I love you."

She twisted in his arms to place a kiss on his cheek. She beamed at him, a look of genuine happiness on her face. She then relaxed into his body, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They both drifted off the sleep, utterly content, as the soft light of the fire slowly died out.


End file.
